Finally Found
by bookfan86
Summary: Harry has finally found his family and Dumbledore had a lot to answer for, Voldemort isn't all he was lead to believe, Yuri Shibuya has found his baby twin brother, Miko is about to kill somone, and Saralagi just wants to take his mate home.


**A/N: So I know I haven't finished the other story I have started but I was looking for stories to read and I decided to start this one. It is a Harry Potter/Kyo Kara Maoh crossover, and yes it is yaoi. Hopefully people like it and will Review so enjoy.**

**I do not own or make money from this story, Harry Potter belonges to J.K. Rowling, and Kyo Kara Maoh belonges to Tomo Takabayashi, nothing beyone the plot belonges to me. **

**Ok this story is raited M just in case so please take caution, now remember Yaoi don't like don't read.**

'_Fools'_, came a sharp thought from the being looking through a window, a window framed by bricks that sported chunks missing, luckily for the humans inhabiting two of the nicer and larger rooms, rooms decorated with nice colors, larger furniture, and a fully stocked closet.

'_They will pay for the mistreatment of my mate.' _The being floating outside the window of #4 Private Dr., Surrey, looked around in deep distaste as he spotted the houses on both sides and three or four down from this house. They were all the same all the same box like houses with the same brown stones, red bricks and boring brown roofs, the only different house was at the end of the street surrounded by over grown grass and cats that didn't look like normal cats lurking in the over grown brush watching the neighborhood.

'_Pathetic, like they would have the ability to see me, your spies won't see anything Dumbledore, you will pay for taking him. They will all pay starting with Voldemort.'_

To say the being was mad would get you killed, he was boiling with fury, as he looked back through the window at the conditions his mate was sleeping in just made the fury he was holding in all the harder to control.

'_Don't mess this up Sara, we have 10 minutes until he is ours and we can take him without that old coot having one bit of a say, the goblins are waiting at the bank with all of the paper work, when we sign it then everything will be taken care of. 10 minutes Sara just 10 minutes. Well 9 now.' _

The voice that interrupted Sararegi's rage settled him down Yuri was right, he could wait, Yuri had just as much riding on this as he did, well he had more because "Harry" was his mate, but he was Yuri's baby brother, their family was sent a mysterious message saying that someone knew where their child missing for 16 years was.

They immediately scouted out the area and found a small teen who had pitch black hair and bright green eyes, he was short and looked like he was just turning 13 not 17, when they heard a horse like women screech at the boy for something they found out that he was the boy they were looking for, only to realize that he was also massively abused, which they only found out when they witnessed the whale of an Uncle beating the child because he had dropped some of the dirt he was taking from the bag to put in the garden.

It took all of his control not to kill the whale but he did thoroughly beat the shit out of him, and made it to where he couldn't say or do a damn thing about it. He quickly learned that he would still have his whale of a child take over where he left off.

He then beat the crap out of the fat child and but he didn't erase his memory either, telling him that if he laid a hand on the boy again he could kill his entire family starting with his mother and ending with him, making him watch before gutting him and chocking him with his intestines.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a clock in the room struck 12:00 midnight on July 31st.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

20 minutes earlier

Harry Potter winced as he knelt on the floor and scooted under his bed to reach the loose floor boards that held the bandages, lord knew how that bitch would react if she knew he had torn up one of his fat ass cousin's shirts to put it actual use instead of trying to hang it on his emaciated form, however it worked to keep people from having to pretend they care.

Feeling around he grabbed the lump of clean rags and wiggled his way out from under the bed. Sitting on the side of the cot he gingerly removed his shirt and unraveled the roll and pressed the beginning to the lower part of his ribs.

It took him a while to get it tight enough and actually done, although it didn't look pretty it set his ribs so that they didn't hurt that much whenever he moved.

The beating earlier had made it to where couldn't even cook the meal today which earned him another beating which got him put in his room not even ten minutes ago, man he only had 10 minutes before he was 17 and he didn't have to put up the Dursleys anymore, even if Dumbfuck wanted him to be here for his protection.

No he didn't have to stay here; although he didn't tell his "family" that because he would have been kicked out before he could get his revenge.

'_Golden boy my ass'_ he thought with a smirk on his face, _'they will learn exactly what kind of boy I am, Voldemort won't know what hit him when I take his entire force out, maybe he shouldn't have been showing me those 'torture sessions' I know exactly where he is, and maybe dumbfuck shouldn't have placed me here against my parents will. He will pay and he is someone who I will take great pleasure in taking down.'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when his broken faced bedside alarm clock struck 12:00 midnight on October 31st.

He was getting up from his bed and ready to blow the door off the henges when his window was blown open by a fierce wind and someone floated through the opening.

Thinking it was a women because of the long blond hair and piercing purple eyes he almost yelled in alarm, instead he felt like his world was tilting, only realizing it was him when he noticed the bed was coming toward his face.

"_Sara, we need to hurry, just grab him and lets go. Dumbledore is on his way, fauxks told me that the gizmo's monitoring Harry have exploded and he rushed out the door._

Sara growled in frustration, he knew he had little time but he also knew his little love would not want leave any of this things in this hell hole.

Casting a quick spell he waited for all of his little mates things to appear in front of him and quickly sealed them into his bracelet.

It was a nifty little seal that the hidden countries in demon realm had created. They had made a killing in the export market when the demons had found out about their little seals. It was too bad though that they couldn't make it themselves, some countries were a little outrageous in the prices, but if you knew where to look you could get the seals for a decent price.

As soon as he was done sealing his mate's things he picked the brightly glowing boy and made to go through the window. Unfortunately it was at this time that the multiple locks on the door were blown apart and a man in a long flowing purple and gold robe walked through the door.

"I do insist that you unhand that child right now sir, and walk back through the window that you came from."

Although the man's tone was kind and grandfatherly he knew for certain that he wouldn't hesitate for one second to cast an AK on him if he didn't get his way.

"Well I am going to have to disappoint you Dumbfuck, I don't have to listen to you, I am not part of the wizarding world so you have no say."

"I have a say in that child's life, and if you take him one step out that window or the door then I will have you arrested for kidnapping."

He started laughing, he couldn't help it, he knew Dumbledore would pull that card but he must be going senile because as of 5 minutes ago Harry was no longer a minor and Dumbledore had no controlee over him, and he would take great pleasure in tell him so.

"I am so sorry Dumbledore, you must be mistaken, as of 5 minutes ago this child came of age, he is now 17 years old. Legally an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world, you have no say, and as soon as we reach the bank I will have you brought up on the numerous charges that we are going to have filed against you." With that parting shot and an assurance that Dumbledore wouldn't step one foot into Gringotts after they arrived he quickly floated out the widow letting Yuri work his magic from the nearby house, but keeping an eye on the bearded man who was now quickly drawing his wand.

However he was stopped by the boy's uncle, although he wouldn't call it intentional when someone literally runs over someone because they couldn't stop.

With a deep laugh Sara singled the portkey and they were off to Gringotts.

XOXOXOX

When he arrived he quickly jumped out of the way of Shori Shibuya, the twin's older brother. Only to have to avoid rest of his future in-laws, Yuri quickly hurried up to his family and took over.

"Guys Guys, come one, Kenyuri is still out of it and we really don't know how long it will be before Dumbledore comes and tries to take him back."

"I would like to see him try, I will kill him either way, that bastard took my baby boy. If I see him at all no magic on earth will protect him from me." Yuri's mother said with a fierce look in her eye, he knew for sure that she was right, especially since the glow that surrounded her after her vow.

Miko Shibuya was not a woman to trifle with, especially after finding out that her unexpected newborn twin had not died but had been kidnapped, by one of the supposed nurses stationed at the hospital. They found this out after the lady was caught selling another little newborn from another family. She had picked the wrong family to mess with Yukaza were not a forgiving type of mob and she didn't even make it to the trial before her body was found with a video of a full confession and list of names, of families lives she had destroyed.

They later found out that the hospital had knowledge that babies were disappearing from the hospital but instead of telling the family and trying to help them find the missing children, they had covered it by saying that the babies had died of a mysterious disease and that they were afraid it was contagious so they had the body shipped off the crematorium.

The families had sued the hospital but they knew that would happen, if they found that the babies were disappearing, they would have been shut down, not just sued.

"I want to see my son, and you will step aside and let me Yuri or so help me God I will turn you over my knee and tan your hide like I did when you were a child." Miko roared, she was beyond her limit of tolerance. Not only was her baby alive but he was hurt, and after 17 years, she was no longer going to be pushed to the side by well meaning people.

Yuri was shocked, his mother had never talked to him like that, so when she moved around him he didn't try and stop her because obviously she was about to get violent.

Miko was furious, not only was her baby out cold but he was obivioualy malnourished and abused.

Reaching her little boys side she slowly reached her shaking hand and touched his cheek for the first time since he was born. Her baby her baby was finally back in her care, even if everyone thought he was going to run off to the demon realm with the Saralegi person, they had another thing coming.

She was looking at her son's face for what felt like forever when she spotted the flickering of his pail eyelashes.

As she watched with baited breath she felt awe when his eyes opened. They were a glowing blue black color. She was so lost in his eyes she nearly didn't hear the words he said

"Mom." Even though the word was whispered everyone on the front steps of Gringotts bank and in the alley hiding or otherwise, heard the words of wonder and loss.


End file.
